nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Anakin Nakamura/NZP Wiki News - April 6th, 2019
Hello there! This is now Anakin Nakamura. Previously, I was called Jenkins S115 SII, but I changed my username since I already referred to myself as Anakin Nakamura. Anyways, here is the first wiki blog of 2019! Hooray!~ So this is my second wiki blog post, and the events leading up to this post, I've been reading some creations that have been worked on. So just like last time, let's begin with our community first and then we'll move on to more official stuff. Let's jump straight into it. Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Boss Rush Ah yes. The most recent collaboration between all members of the Administration, except Zombiehunter, he's been AWOL for a while now. I hope you can return soon, my man! Anyways, Boss Rush is a gauntlet where you can battle against the Bosses of all of the mentioned Admins' creations. And you can play as a select group of characters as well! So fan-favourites like Daniela Knight, Dave Herd, Shadow and Mr. Tachibana! There's even a Health System for the bosses and a wide variety of musical themes for each boss fight as well as a ton of dialogue between the characters and bosses. So take a look, you might like what you say. Roach Chronicles So the last time we were talking the Roach Chronicles, we were at "The Eclipse War" and I mentioned "Age of the Soulless" which is now finished. And I must say it was a really good one to read. The most recent storyline sage in the Roach Chronicles is "The Sentinel Trials" where Mackenzie "Mac" Davis embarks on a question to reverse Master Ronin's actions, and he is joined by three new allies and undergo the task of doing the trials, what the saga is named after. If you don't spoilers, feel free to read up on it! But post-The Sentinel Trials, our dear friend Roach has been dormant. Though, I assume he is probably working on the next saga in the Chronicles so we'll see what happens. If you're reading this, Roach, you keep doing you. An Alternate Eclipse As for Greedyselfish, well... a lot has happened. I'd say one of the bigger things is "An Alternate Eclipse" which is the story he originally had for the Zombies portion of the ''Eclipse Warfare'' project, before he dropped out. So in this alternate timeline, and much like other saga on the wiki, this storyline takes place over the course of five maps. And well, its an alternate eclipse, haha. Much of the story we all know is changed, or rather reverted. If you'd like to read up on it and not get any spoilers from me, feel free to do so. Cause no one likes spoilers here, right? Anyways, Greedy, whatever else you have in store as your next project, I hope to see it soon. Or maybe an announcement, but you do you. Lovecraftian Rise Our fifth admin on the team (I think I may have forgotten to say congratulations and welcome to the team, sorry if I did), Icestormshadow! So his next map and adventure is called "Lovecraftian Rise", that's a nice name, friend. As the first map in the "A Rude Awakening" series, we see a modified form of the Primis Crew from official Call of Duty Zombies canon who had been tracking the Apothicons for weeks now and discover a temple with a non-Apothicon named "Were-Jackal" who calls himself "Jackal Prince". This one has three quests: Main, Special and a Music quest. It is a pretty interesting one, indeed, Ice. I look forward to the next adventure the Primis Crew find themselves in. Anakin Nakamura So we have come to me. Oh, boy. I actually have quite a lot to say, but it wouldn't be fair if my section had a lot more stuff within it than the others. So I'll just briefly talk about what I have in store. So first up is a cutscene I created called The Drifter for the A Joker's Debt expansion for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. This cutscene introduces the expansion's story and receives a cameo from a character who'll become a major supporting character in an upcoming expansion after A Joker's Debt. I have a lot in store for A Joker's Debt so I hope you are excited as I am. Secondly, I recently published something Call of Duty: Nexus Arena which features Mr. Tachibana in his original form, "The Son". The gameplay aspects of this one are similar to Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes which is actually the main inspiration for it. Nexus Arena features characters from Zombiehunter, Roach and Greedy. And lastly, I wanna just give a little tease or whatnot about what comes after A Joker's Debt. This expansion will be set in 2067, the year that the Human-Alien Conflict had broken out in the Eclipse Universe. The main characters of this story will be my two Awoken wives Vessa and Elena. Once I wrap up this expansion, Call of Duty: Age of Extinction will be complete and I'll be able to focus more on the upcoming third and last entry in the Rose Squad Trilogy. Okay, we're finished here. Let's move on to official Call of Duty Zombies stuff. Treyarch Zombies Black Ops 4 has had quite a few Zombies maps. I haven't played any of them personally, to be honest. Cause I don't own the game. Anyways, the latest entry in the Black Ops Pass and Zombies content is "Ancient Evil" which sees Scarlet and the band in Delphi, Greece. I haven't played this map, see the reason above, and it looks interesting, if not then amazing. I guess that's about it for Treyarch Zombies. WWII Zombies Since the release of Black Ops 4, nothing new to talk about for WWII Zombies. Nothing really memorable about this experience that I know of. So we'll move along. Community Highlight Sadly, no Community Highlight this time. Sorry, folks. I've been rather very busy with Age of Extinction and its future as well as A Joker's Debt. But hopefully, next time I have something. Goodbye Again And that wraps up this Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki News blog. I tried my best to feature the most recent creations on the wiki, so I hope I was able to get them. This has been Anakin Nakamura, and I hope you have yourself a very great day/night/evening/morning, depends on when you're reading this. "Now bring me those motes and I'll make your rich, Maverick!" Category:Blog posts